Shiver
by Princess Ona
Summary: My first genuine songfic. Hope u like. I'll leave it to you to guess the couple.


I wrote this song-fic because I totally believe it's perfect for this couple. *I* know who the couple is but we'll see if you can guess. I but you intuitive people will! Fan-fic authors and readers have a special sixth sense about these things : ) Another thing, I am not gonna mention any additional characters, besides the two and a couple insignificant extras. N'Joy! PS-Main character is female. That helps a little, doesn't it?  
  
  
Shiver  
  
  
I'm sitting at a stool. In a bar. Huh. I wonder how this situation came about. I needed a place to think, away from base. He's been on my mind a lot. You know, HIM. Oh, I guess you don't know, do you? Didn't think so.   
Brr! Is it getting cold in here? I just got a draft across my neck...  
"Hi"  
Gasp! Oh no, its HIM! "Uh, what are you doing here?" He just smiles, and asks the juice-bartender for a Bloody Mary, the same thing I have. I almost melt when he turns that hundred watt smile my way.  
  
Don't know how you do it   
Like there's nothing to it   
You just look my way   
  
"I got worried when you just left without saying anything. So I followed you" He said casually. He got his drink and sipped it.  
He can be so sweet-Wait! I'm suppused to be annoyed at him for following me. But I can't seem to work up any negative emotions toward him tonight. Wierd. Usually I don't have to try very hard.  
  
I lose my composure   
Don't know what to say   
  
I didn't say anything for a while. Then he asked "What's wrong?" so gently that I got tears in my eyes. I tried to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. I stood up and ran out of the bar. I heard him asking for the bill, then come after me, but I ran faster.   
I found my way to a park bench and sat down with my hands covering my face. He sat down beside me and put a hand on my shoulder. He didn't say anything, and I put my face into his neck and cried bitterly.   
When my sobs died down, I just sat there with my head on his neck and him fingering my hair. "Are you ready to tell me what's wrong now?" I nodded faintly, and took a deep breath.   
"Today's the anniversary of the day Mom died." I whispered. (Ooops, guess I spoiled it didn't I? : ])  
"Oh. That explains it. I'm sorry"   
"S'Okay." I looked up into his face. He was smiling softly, and his beautiful eyes were full of warmth and compassion. I smiled back.  
  
I'm overwhelmed, you smile, I melt   
Shiver, tremble, I never   
No I never once felt so much   
It shakes me how you take me   
Deeper then I've ever been   
It's to the core, under my skin I   
Shiver   
  
I shivered slightly. It's cold out here. He gave me his jacket and asked if I wanted to go for a walk. I agreed, but suddenly I was embarrassed. "Listen, I'm sorry for dumping on you like that."  
"No problem" We started out on the walk through the park. It was magical. He even picked a pretty flower for me. And we talked, whispering like lovers. Magical.  
  
I love the way your whisper   
Slowly, softly lingers   
In my ear   
  
We stopped by a pond. I was thinking, trying to remember the precise moment I fell for him, head over heels. I couldn't, but I think I started to at the very beginning.   
Suddenly, he turned me around to face him and started to slow dance with me. He nibbled a little on my ear, then the sensitive part below. I gasped. He kissed my cheekbone, and finally he was at the corner of my lips.   
  
You move a little lower   
The world starts spinning slower   
Then it disappears   
Your lips so close, we kiss almost   
  
His lips glanced off of mine, not kissing, but not NOT kissing. I couldn't take it anymore. He was teasing me, and it was frustrating because I couldn't move. I was weighted. Then he settled his lips against mine, just lightly, but in a real kiss. I savoured it like one savors hot cocoa.  
  
Just barely touch, but that's enough   
To make me   
Shiver, tremble, I never   
No I never once felt so much   
  
The sensations going through me were going to short circuit my brain, for sure. Somewhere I found my will, and looped my arms around his neck and made the contact deeper.   
It was explosive, and soul-shattering. I'd never felt this way before.   
  
It shakes me how you take me   
Deeper then I've ever been   
It's to the core, under my skin I   
Shiver   
  
I wanted to, I wanted... Somewhere in me, in a place where I was still alert, told me it was getting really cold. I broke the kiss, but kept my arms around him. "It's getting cold. We better head back to base"  
"Yeah" he sounded as languid as me. I giggled suddenly. "Hey! What's so funny?"  
"Nothing. I was just thinking of how silly I've been"  
"Oh, yeah? About what?"  
"About admitting my feelings"  
A pause. "And what are your feelings?" he asked uncertainly.   
"I love you" I said simply.   
He sighed with relief. "Good, I love you, too"  
"Then there's nothing left to say is there?"  
"Nope"   
And we didn't say anything, all the way back to base. But we did talk when we got there. All through the night we talked, until we were exhausted, and fell asleep on the couch.  
  
  
  
Heya, I hoped you liked it! Remember to R&R. So, who IS the couple? You tell me. 


End file.
